Thomas The Tank Engine : Shed 17
Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 is a 2015 web video made by Pauls Vids. Transcript They were the stories that have charmed an entire generation. From the books to the television series, people around the world have grown up with the railway stories, and all there cheerful characters. But the truth behind Thomas and his friends was no children's fantasy, the truth will be horrifying. Shed 17 It is 1945 and the remote Island of Sodor off the north west cost of England has emerged from the fog of World War II relevantly unscathed and untouched, Keith Hartley: The island severed as a detention camp for Germans living in England, that's how professor came to be here. Professor Wilhelm Gotze was born in 1903 in Munich, Germany. a doctor in biology, he became a prominent adviser to the ruling party in the 30's. Adolf Hitler: (Translated from German) When the older ones among us falter the youth will stiffen and remain until their bodies decay. In 1939 as war escalated, he, his wife Olga and 4 year old son Hans fled the country. Wilhelm Gotze: As I resided in the lower ranks of the party, I was increasingly abhorred by the direction my government has taken. The things they were rumored to be doing terrified me. Keith Hartley: That's what he wanted people to believe, the fact is his experiments were hard to stomach even for his own people. In truth, he had become a prominent figure in the government. But as he's work progressed, questions and objections have bean raised in higher echilons of the Reich. Owen Routh: His vork was genetics and DNA was truly pioneering, zee cracking and manipulating of zee human genome, what Professor Gotze was most successful in however was keeping his history a secret until his death. In an attempt to gain favor among the German hiearchy, Wilhelm Gotze was at the fore front of the government's most fanatical policies, In 1938 he was influential in instigating in the infamous Sägemehl Nacht, the night of sawdust, but as his experiments advanced he became a much less popular figure and soon feared for his and his family's lives. Keith Hartly: As soon as they escaped to England, he was banned up here. But locals were nice to them, there was no hostility. And they even chose to live here after war. Following their release, Professor Gotze, Olga, and young Hans chose to remain. After studying under his father, Hans left at the age of 18 and went to university on the mainland, studying biology and engineering, writing several pioneering papers about genetics, and the splicing of DNA with mechanical implants. Owen Routh: He called it Bio-fusion. Zee technique of manipulating of genetic material, to splice with mechanical attachments. However, much like his father, zee British government became more and more concerned with Hans Gotze's proposals. So he was forced to seek financial backing from home. Keith Hartly: He just left Germany with quite a few bub, so Hans came back. He saw our little island as some sort of refuge where he could work in peace. Soon every nutcase and eccentric was coming over. By 1962, Hans has set up Sodor Research, a small lab near the town of Arlesburgh. But soon, the enterprise began supplying medical equipment and machinery, and quickly grew to become a large complex comprising it's own links to the growing Sodor rail system. Keith Hartly: Young Abby Collins from the town was working there, when Professor Hans took a liking to her. Soon they were married and not long after, the town was buzzing with news of her pregnancy. Baby Thomas was born in 1968. Throughout the early years of his life, he would watch the growing railway network with fascination. Keith Hartly: He couldn't get enough of trains. His dad bought him one of the first video cameras, and be on the platforms everyday. You can see me in some of those tapes. Thomas Gotze: Hey, Mr. Hartly. Keith Hartly: Morning Thomas. Keith Hartly: But he was friends with everyone. Even that simple bloke who could only say where he lived. Simple Bloke: Sodor. Keith Hartly: But his favorite trains were he old steam engines. Owen Routh: Steam engines were a dying hart on zee British mainland. But Hans also had a fondness for zhem, much like his son. And likes to keep zhem running for our purposes. Taking orders from zee labs to zee growing docks. Or to zee mainland to be transferred to modern postal express trains. But as the Sodor rail system expanded, it found itself increasingly under the supervision of the new British Rail network, and appointed a new controller. Sir Topham Hatt: Oi, get off my f***king platform! Owen Routh: Sir Topham Hatt. Born into money, he took his ridiculous name to heart and started wearing a top hat all zee time. Of course, zee island has had a different name for him. Keith Hartly: Fat B**tard, you never met such a cold-hearted c**t as him. He banned all steam engine volunteers and cut most of rail employees. Shut down the branch line and the smaller stations. He was happy to let the railway rust away, just like they did to main line. But the fortunes of the railway were about to take a profitable turn. A stroke of luck for the island that would result from tragedy. Thomas' fat mate: Come on where going to be late. Thomas Gotze: What's the time? Thomas' fat mate: Thomas get moving! Keith Hartly: Young Thomas looked forward to railway, he be out all time hoping to catch a new train on his camera. Thomas Gotze: The 11:45's coming through soon. Thomas' fat mate: It won't wait for us. Keith Hartly: Unfortunately he didn't take as much notice of the safety signs. Thomas' fat mate: Not being late again. Thomas Gotze: Have we missed it yet? wait for the 11:45. Thomas' fat mate: Never mind the 11:45! Thomas Gotze: It must be late again. Thomas' fat mate: Thomas, come on! Thomas Gotze: It's always held up. (Thomas is suddenly hit by a train, his camera and one of his arms goes flying and lands by the side of the track) Owen Routh: Hans was mortified he disappeared from public view and into zee labs, locking himself in, he won't allow anyone in there, eventually his father Wilhelm came to see him. In a few days a major laboratory had bean locked down followed by an engine maintenance shed which was to become off limits to all. Owen Routh: All production was shut down, orders weren't met, but zee 2 Professor Gotzes didn't care, more and more equipment was being delivered daily, but no one was allowed in Shed 17. Questions started being asked on Sodor, where were the Gotze's, would be there no funeral for young Thomas, and where was the body? Keith Hartly: They arranged for Thomas to be transferred to a mainland hospital. He'd been taken to the complex, but was never moved by rail. We all assumed the obvious he was still at lab. But, if Thomas was there, was he still alive? And what was the purpose of keeping him at the complex? Almost a year after the accident, the doors of Sodor Research were reopened. And in open invitation to the people of the island, Thomas rolled out of Shed 17. Keith Hartly: It took me a moment to realize what it was I was looking at. When it looked at me and said... Thomas: Hey, Mr. Hartly. Keith Hartly: It dawned on me what Hans Gotze and his dad had done. (Woman screams) Keith Hartly: A woman passed out as Thomas smiled at us. I had to run off around the side of the shed. Rail Staff: Hey, are you all right, Keith? (Keith vomits) As news spread across the country, the world's media rushed to Sodor Island. Keith: They kept trying to interview me. I became a bit of a celebrity. ???: The travesty on Sodor Island. Questions asked about science ethics. Keith: It's fair to say I was pretty nervous at times. ???: I am joined now by Keith Hartly, fireman on Sodor Island. Keith: But I think I put on a brave face. ???: What did you think when you first came to meet Thomas the Tank Engine? (Keith vomits) Keith: Most of me mates said I look pretty good on telly. The mayor said I represented the people of Sodor very well. It's important to show you're confident when people start asking you awkward questions. ???: Good evening. An act of mercy or a crime against humanity? I'm joined now by Keith Hartly, engine fireman on Sodor Island. Keith: Even when some of the questions got difficult, I made sure I knew what I was talking about. ???: Mr. Hartly, what was your reaction when you met a talking tank engine? (Keith vomits) Keith: If you can't make and informed opinion, or if you can't string together two words on telly, well maybe you shouldn't be on there. Admittedly, the subject matter was a bit bizarre sometimes. ???: There are some dark forces at work here. (Keith vomits) Keith: You're alright as long as you can win over the audience. ???: They're laughing at you, they're not laughing with you. (Keith vomits) The Gotze family refused to answer any questions. Behind closed doors, the only question they agreed to answer had been asked repeatedly: Will Thomas work on the railway? The answer was an emphatic no. Dr. Routh: Thomas' DNA had been reprogrammed to accept and adapt to zee engine structure, using the engine's internal system to maintain his organic functions. What no one could be sure of was how much of zee engine was mechanical, and how much was organic material. Thomas had been able to move around without coaches, but to work on the railway, his engine would need to be fired up and operated by a driver and fireman. Dr. Routh: Since no one can be sure how much of zee engine was Thomas, zee pressure caused by zee engine could rupture his organs from zee inside, and zee incredible heat could boil him alive. Professor Hans and his father vowed Thomas would never work on the railway. Similarly, the two professors were to refuse many requests by people from around the world who wished to be bio-fused into engines. Keith: They're were billionaires offering to pay whatever they wanted to be converted into an engine, or some other transport. Train enthusiasts too, and people with terminal illnesses were desperate to be made into trains. But for some reason the Gotzes refused. But there would be other interested parties. Eager to seize on the bio-fusion goldmine, the independently wealthy Topham Hatt staged a hostile takeover. And within weeks he bought a controlling share in Sodor Research. Dr. Routh: Immediately, zee policy of zee company changed, and so did zee ethics. The medical supplying was shut down, and work began on mass bio-fusion experiments and operations. Anyone who could afford it, some handing over their whole fortunes, were turned into engines. But, along with the new policy, there would be worse to come. Bio-fused engines would be allowed, then abliged to work on the railway. Keith: The first one we fired up was James. He didn't have the money some of these people had, and so agreed to have him sign his life away if we were to experiment further, or to take massive risks like this. As usual, the fat f**k had everything recorded. All kept classified you understand. These recordings, shown for the first time, reveal the extent of Sir Topham Hatt's experiments. Keith: It was horrible watching these engines work on the railway some days. But the tourists wanted to see it, and expected it. And for me, it was work. But, with the new engines increasing work schedule came more and more accidents. Keith: Edward was first to have problems. They'd been filming all day for the new TV series that announced. And for his last scene, he had to pull into Wellsworth station, and whistle to the kids on the platform. Narrator: Peep peep, whistled Edward. Thank you very- (Edward screams as blood sprays out of his whistle and all over the boys) Sadly, this was only the first in an increasing number of incidents. Dr. Routh: Harold had an obsession with aircraft, and appears to become a helicopter. Zee operation had gone well, but we had to ban him from being allowed to attempt flight. In an experiment kept secret until now, Mavis the diesel engine was to be the first bio-fused locomotive used on the railway. Keith: We fueled her up and everything seemed fine. Then things got out of hand. Dr. Routh: Zee diesel began to burn her internal organs. Everything organic in zee engine was soon burning. Keith: Have you ever heard of locomotives scream in pain? We tried rinsing out the fuel tank with water, but by then it was too late. Mavis' body would be kept under lock and key indefinitely. In an unexpected U-turn, Sir Topham Hatt would ban fueled engines from being used on the island. Dr. Routh: Harold was never told why he couldn't fly, but zee decision would keep him alive, if only for a little while longer. In fact, unknown to the outside world, they're had been many failed bio-fusion experiments. Keith: That fat b****** kept the accidents a secret, and legal disclaimers had to be signed by anyone being bio-fused. So there would be no legal action taken if anything went wrong. This footage shows engines being displayed to tourists during the off-season. Many of these engines were failed bio-fusion experiments, and were too ill to work or were already dead. Dr. Routh: Zhey had to put a stop to zhat though. (Percy's eyes go white and his face breaks causing blood to fly and tourists to scream in horror) Keith: With a lot of accidents happening, everyone started asking the same thing: Why did Thomas, the first engine, work so well? Dr. Routh: Despite all zee problems zee other engines had, Thomas had worked fine, seemingly oblivious to zee other engines problems and accidents. Keeping their problems a secret from the outside world, Sodor Research began selling the technology to other countries in multi-million pound deals. These countries were of less qualms about the use of fueled engines, and even the modern electric trains. Even failed bio-fused engines were being displayed publicly, in what would become a kind of freak show. To his horror, professor Hans Gotze saw what this was leading to, slavery of engines, and immediately resigned. His father, Wilhelm, would go one step further. (Wilhelm is in his house, he picks up a Luger pistol and shoots himself with it) Dr. Routh: Professor Wilhelm couldn't come to terms with what was happening to his engines, and took zee only cause he thought he could take. Keith: That fat f**k got a hold of those rail staff to his house to clean up after body was taken away. You should've seen it, sawdust everywhere, it took us days. But such attempts to keep the incidents on Sodor a secret were short lived after a very public accident. Keith: Gordon paid an enormous amount to become Sodor's first 4-6-2 configuration engine, much bigger than any other engine at the time. We were terrified that fat sh**e would make us fire up that huge engine. Dr. Routh: We were shocked to discover he had insisted on being able to work on zee railway. So, one night after zee regular staff had finished for zee day, fat c**t, some of zee rail staff, and I fired up zee engine. As usual, these experiments were filmed, this footage has never been broadcast before. Keith: Dr. Routh and I filmed it all. Dr. Routh: It might be a bit shaky, it was handheld. At first, Gordon complained about zee heat. Zhen zhat turned to pleas to douse zee fire. Keith: But that fat b****** held us back. He wanted to see what would happen. Dr. Routh: He argued he put alot of work into Gordon, and zee chances to get him working were too great an opportunity. He was literally cooking from zee inside. By zee time we were able to act, it was too late. (Gordon shuts his eyes, but they explode and bleed out. Gordon himself starts exploding) Keith: I wasn't as near to him as some of them, all I could do was run. I was lucky to get away with some singed clothes, others weren't so lucky. The fateful few hours following the accident would seal the fate of Sodor Research. Dr. Routh: Zee fat b***h stopped us trying to put out the fire, insisting that any evidence would fall back on us. Keith: He kept repeating 'this was all your fault you knew the dangers you're legally to blame'. He stopped us calling for ambulances or the fire brigade. Dr. Routh: We told him 'zhese are injured people here, zhey're going to die unless we do something'. But he kept saying 'no one from the outside can come in, no one can see this'. Keith: Finally, someone suggested we airlift them to hospital. Harold was banned from flying for his own safety, but we thought the risk was worth it. Dr. Routh: Fueling Harold was a nervous experience. Would he have zee same reaction Mavis had? Keith: We all heaved a sigh of relief and loaded the injured people aboard, then it all went wrong. (Harold is barely off the ground when blood suddenly squirts out of his propellers, Harold spins out of control until his propellers detaches from his body causing him to fall to the ground and gets destroyed in the explosion) Dr. Routh: Harold's engine had worked fine, but what no one realized was most of Harold's lower extremities were permanently fused to his propeller system. As Harold's rotor blades began to spin, vital organs would be drawn into the motor, and tear him apart from the inside. Keith: Well, now there was no covering it up. The smoke could be seen all morning, and news people were here in an instant. We were told to close gates and start cleaning up the mess ourselves, with some help. Henry Thierry was the only 4-2-0 gauge engine on the island. A large engine that had been working on the railway regularly, he had become popular among tourists and the locals. Dr. Routh: Henry was called into zee yard to help tidy zee mess. Working mostly at night, he was captivay the wreckage under cover of darkness. Keith: We had to work quickly and quietly. Henry would capt wreckage from the yard away to the sea. Then one night, the points were set wrong. And we were diverted to another shed. Henry was inadvertently been sent to Shed number 17, where Thomas had been bio-fused into a tank engine, and had subsequently been declared out of bounds. Keith: It was dark and these sheds all looked same. I unlocked the doors and Henry rolled in. I didn't see what Henry saw. Cause as soon as he put his head through doors, he bolted and reversed out. Dr. Routh: Keith locks zee shed up without seeing what was inside. But Henry had seen it all. Keith: We won't even dare talk about that shed, more than our jobs worth. But Henry had decided to speak up, and confront Sir Topham Hatt. That night, he arrived at the railway controller's office. Keith: I don't know what was said in there, but there were raised voices at times, they had a shouting match for ten minutes, then Henry left back to the shed. By pure chance, he was sent back to the same shed as Thomas that night. And with one sentence, he sealed both their fates. Keith: Henry only said one thing to him, "Stay away from Shed 17". The next day, the fat b****** had a new job for him. Dr. Routh: Zhe Flying Kipper route ran through zee night delivering fish from zee docks to zee mainland, across zee highest altitude line in zee country. Keith: That old line was treacherous at best. But when Henry was put on there in the middle of winter, it was a death trap. In 1970, fish had started being delivered by rows to the mainland. It was safer and more cost effective, and the line was declared redundant. Dangerous and unnecessary, it came as a shock to the islanders when it was reopened. Keith: That fat sh**e always hated Henry. He didn't like his cheerful manner and he clearly had other...um...lifestyle choices when he was a human. Fat c**t wanted Henry away from the other engines, and Kipper Run was a death sentence. On the night of February the 8th, 1983, Henry had only been on the Kipper Run for a week. The following incident would be made into a book, and later recreated in the television series. Ringo Starr: This is the train the railway men call "The Flying Kipper". Keith: Can you believe that put it in a kids story. Course, that fat f**ker changed quite a few of the facts. Ringo Starr: They couldn't know that the points from the mainline to a siding were frozen. And the home signal should've been set at danger, but snow had forced it down. As the train approached the most treacherous part of the line, unnoticed to Henry, his driver and fireman, the points had diverted them to the adjoining siding, and right into the path of another train. Ringo: Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash. Keith: In fact, Al and Barry died from their injuries. Slowly in snow, the poor b******s. By midday the recovery operation was underway, and Sir Topham Hatt had arrived. Ringo (as Sir Topham Hatt): Cheer up Henry it wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused to accident. These images from a trainspotter's camera were taken the evening before, and were successfully covered up by the Sodor Railway Board for 10 years. Keith: There was a railway spike in points, blocking them. Coarse, that had disappeared by the time we got there. Ringo (as Sir Topham Hatt): I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. Keith: Crewe, we all knew what that meant. Ringo: They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox. Dr. Routh: Crewe was, at zee time, one of only two scrap metal yards in zee UK capable of handling and recycling organic material, as well as engine parts. Ringo: You'll feel a different engine and won't need special coal anymore. Keith: With those few words, it sentenced Henry to death. Ringo: (As Topham) Won't that be nice? "Yes sir." Said Henry doubtfully. Keith: Everyone knew we wouldn't see him again, but everything was sewn up nice and neat for that fat f**k. (Henry screams as he's being chopped up into pieces) Keith: As news got out about Henry's accident, it didn't take long for Thomas to realize Henry had been disposed off, 'cause of what he knew. The next evening, Thomas had been put on his own for the night at Knapford station. As his driver and fireman left, under what was left of his own steam, he set off for the Sodor Research complex. Dr. Routh: He had a small amount of burning fuel in his firebox, but he was mostly moving under his own strength. It took Thomas three hours to get to zee complex, the efforts to get zhere nearly killing him. Thomas had arrived at midnight. With no one around, he made his way to the shed where he was created. What he found was the answer to his questions, and many others. Dr. Routh: Since Sodor Research had become producing bio-fused vehicles, zee world had asked, "Why had zee first bio-fused operation work so well, but nearly every operation since had failed?" Sadly, Thomas found zee reasons inside. Keith: Thomas had never been the first operation. He hadn't even been second. What shed number 17 contained, was evidence of several attempts to create a tank engine with Thomas' DNA. These had been early tests made by people with no experience of an experiment of this scale. Ill-planned and unprepared, these procedures have used DNA from the human Thomas, and had been as much the real Thomas as the tank engine the world had come to know and love. Keith: To us, Thomas the Tank Engine had been the Thomas we all knew as a boy. Part of the family the whole island's population had known and respected since Wilhelm first arrived. In actuality, this tank engine was no more the real Thomas than all the failed creations made over the 12 months before. Dr. Routh: Zhis Thomas had all zee human Thomas' memories and experiences. He had learned what Thomas had learned, known who Thomas had known, but so had all zee previous failures. Wilhelm and Hans Gotze have had to learn through trial and error how to bring their Thomas back from the dead. The following experiments had not had the same work put into them resulting in the freak engines and aircraft that developed so many problems on Sodor island and around the world. In Shed 17, Thomas wouldn't discover who he was, but in fact, who he wasn't. (Thomas goes to look at a glowing green tube at the end of the shed to see what is inside, suddenly a hand appears. He jumps and rolls back to see the hand belongs to another failed clone of Thomas that had lived, the clone starts banging it's fist against the glass, Thomas shuts his eyes and screams no! His boiler busts open and a skeleton with arms starts rising up. Thomas stops screaming, opens his eyes and looks at his arms in horror, he screams again as his eyes turn white and shuts them again as his arms move towards his face, while the clone carries on banging on the tube as the glass starts to crack. Thomas' arms rips off his face which falls to the ground, his screams turn into a screeching sound as he throws his head and arms around.) Keith: He had no idea he was only one of many clones, none of us did. But I guess as time passed, we stopped asking all the questions we had a first. We were just glad our friend was back with us. He could work for us, he became our servant in a way, someone who drew in the crowds, helped create jobs, and was eager to work. Thomas always thought of us as his friends, sadly, overtime we came to think of him as just really useful. The End Category:Videos